User talk:78.149.253.2
Your edit to the Plat page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Topher208 (Talk) 15:45, October 10, 2010 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Recent Edit We already pages that describe the DVDs you're trying to make. * A Very Perry Christmas * The Daze of Summer * The Fast and the Phineas (DVD) You do not have to create a new "Plat" page to update them. Just add your information onto those. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re-added the page Since you re-added the page, I have moved it into your sandbox area. Please work on it there. When it is finished, then we can move it back to the main area. Or if it looks like the UK version is just a variation of what was sold in the US, we can merge the information into the main DVD page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Recent Edits Warning A page you have edited recently, Plat no rabbit 42 allowed , has been identified as possibly not in good faith. Continuing to edit in this fashion may result in a three-day removal of your editing privileges. Please refer to and the Manual of Style for our guidelines and policies on how to write articles for this wiki. If you believe you have received this warning in error, contact an administrator. If you have any questions, please contact me, or post your question to the Help desk. }